


Powerless

by mom_friend_TM



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, OOC characters, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mom_friend_TM/pseuds/mom_friend_TM
Summary: Todoroki Shouto struggles with his feelings towards Midoriya Izuku





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance for the poor quality of the fanfic it was written on a 3ds at 3 am
> 
> im not kidding about the 3ds part
> 
> if this is well recieved i'll continue it but it'll probably go unnoticed *shrug*

Todoroki Shouto was probably the worst fit for Midoriya Izuku.

 

If this was the case, why did he want to spend every waking moment with him, in his company? Why did Todoroki get jealous when he saw Midoriya hanging out with Uraraka and Iida? Why did Todoroki want to be in Uraraka's place whenever he noticed Midoriya's fawning over her? Why did he zone out in class and imagine Midoriya under him, flushed and sweaty, mo---

 

That's enough pondering for today. Todoroki glanced at the clock and grunted angrily when he read 4:29 on it. He needed to sleep.

 

Todoroki grumbled something resembling "Good morning" at Midoriya when he saw him that morning. Midoriya smiled his annoyingly bright smile, the one that made Todoroki feel warm and giddy, and greeted him, his messy green hair framing his face attractively. Don't get him wrong, he could respect and admire Midoriya's intelligence and prowess, but it annoyed, no, it made Todoroki's blood boil, when Midoriya made him feel warm and vulnerable and soft. How was it possible for Midoriya to make him feel this way with just a smile?

 

Todoroki turned away from Midoriya and steered into the small, shared kitchen to make himself a quick breakfast. He ate in the kitchen, cleaned everything he had dirtied, and forced himself onto the couch in the common room next to Midoriya. He stared at the floor, avoiding looking at Midoriya in case he started staring. His heart began to race just thinking about Midoriya.

 

Why did Midoriya make him feel so **powerless?**

 

What the hell was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you ask i deliver
> 
> painful hand cramps for the sake of ART part 2
> 
> im dead

The end of classes that day came faster than Todoroki wanted. He spent most of his classes thinking about Izuku, which was frustrating considering he needed to focus. This boy made Todoroki so confused, making him always ask himself questions like "Why do I feel like this?". He could never approach Midoriya about it, he would be too embarassed. Instead, he painfully ignored the feeling in his chest that Midoriya gave him, the filled, whole feeling that he'd been missing, and he had walked directly to his room, without a single glance in Midoriya's direction. He swallowed the feelings of anger and regret for not stopping Midoriya and telling him right then and there how he was feeling and locked his door behind him, sliding down into a ball and hanging his head in between his knees.

Izuku Midoriya wouldn't get out of his head, no matter how much he tried and to which gods he prayed. He was plaguing him like a ghost, and Todoroki could do nothing to stop him. There was one way, and it was searching the internet, but he didn't really want to know what was wrong or how to fix it. Todoroki wanted to believe that he hated Midoriya, that Midoriya was horrible and thats why he wanted to hold him in his arms and take in his smell, to feel Midoriya relax into his chest after a long day of work, to feel Midoriya's soft, thin lips on his own. He hated Midoriya, and that's why he found himself searching the internet for what was wrong and what the cure was. As much as Todoroki wanted to believe that it was pure hate, he knew it wasn't true, and he found himself scouring all sorts of websites, all saying the same thing even though he didn't want it to be true, he felt it couldn't be true, it couldn't because the internet is unreliable and full of liars, it couldn't because it was impossible, but it was. It was true and Todoroki hated himself for it.

Todoroki Shouto had completely fallen for Midoriya Izuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he needs life alert


End file.
